Prisonnier d'un psychopathe amoureux
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA sans surnaturel ] Après sa tentative de suicide, Scott se retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il trouve sur son chemin Peter Hale, qui a tué toute sa famille... les choses ne tournent pas comme il voudrait.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Scott**

Tout avait commencé ce jour funeste. Nous étions alors fin Octobre, j'avais vingt-cinq ans depuis deux jours déjà.

Et j'ai mis fin à mes jours.

Ou tout du moins j'ai essayé. Parce que dans la réalité des faits, il se trouve que ma mère avait décidé de passer chez moi à l'improviste vu que j'avais décidé de ne pas décrocher le téléphone pour mon anniversaire. Elle avait trouvé mon corps pâle dans la baignoire. Pâle mais vivant, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait, rien de plus.

Non seulement elle avait finalement réussi à m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours mais en plus, elle m'avait mis dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de ma tentative. Je crois que le prix de la meilleure mère peut être décerné à la mienne... on ne peut même plus mourir en paix, bordel !

Tout ça à cause d'une petite dépression. Elle croyait vraiment que c'était en m'envoyant ici que les choses allaient s'arranger ? Genre, vraiment ? Ce n'est absolument pas ce genre d'endroits où tout se résout, au contraire, ça s'aggrave !

Vous vous dîtes que je raconte des conneries, que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle...

Mais j'ai une preuve que je n'ai rien à foutre ici ! Parfaitement ! Figurez-vous que je suis enfermé avec l'un des plus grands criminel du moment. Il a tué toute sa famille avant de plaider la folie au tribunal, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai ma place avec un taré pareil ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il a cet air bizarre sur le visage, ce sourire en coin, comme s'il était en toute possession de ses facultés, comme s'il avait un plan pour se tirer d'ici et tous nous buter en même temps. C'est un psychopathe ce gars-là, c'est certain.

Mais il y encore pire que ça, ça me file la chair de poule rien que d'y penser, dès qu'il le peut, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il me fixe de son regard sournois. Il me fixe comme s'il allait me bouffer à son petit déjeuner. Quoique, je ne pourrais n'être qu'un en-cas finalement.

Je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce qui a suivi.

Peter et moi n'avions encore jamais parlé, et je m'en portais plutôt bien puisque je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Vraiment aucune. Si on me demandait si je préférais discuter avec lui ou Hitler, je me demande si je n'aurais pas choisi Hitler. D'accord c'était un homme affreux, il a fais des monstruosité, j'aurais juste eu peur de mourir avec lui. Peter, j'ai peur aussi de mourir mais plutôt dans d'atroce souffrance, donc quitte à choisir...

J'exagère à peine, je vous jure.

Ce soir-là, il m'a endormi avec une seringue de tranquillisant qu'il a piqué à l'infirmerie ce fou. Ensuite ce qu'il a fait ? Il a réussi, ne me demandez pas comment je dormais, à nous faire sortir tout les deux. Il a enfermé les gens à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas difficile après tout c'était un hôpital psychiatrique... puis il a mis le feu. Voyez ? Osez maintenant me dire que ce n'est pas un psychopathe sans cœur !

Tout le monde a péri dans l'incendie.

Tout le monde sauf moi.

Moi qui voulait mourir pourtant, me voilà aux mains d'un psychopathe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? D'ailleurs pourquoi il en a spécialement après moi et pas un autre ? J'aurais vraiment la poisse jusqu'au bout...

Je me réveille attaché à une chaise. Je crois que c'est le bouquet.

O O O

 **POV Peter**

Un jeune brun latino, une petite mâchoire de travers, ce sourire qu'on le savait devait être animé et tellement craquant autrefois. Ce petit grain de beauté près de l'oeil. Je ne sais combien de fois je l'ai regardé depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'hôpital, il est bien différent des gens d'ici. Des gens tout court. Mon total opposé. J'ai su qu'il avait voulu en terminer avec la vie, ça ne m'étonne pas vu la tristesse dans son regard. On a l'impression que plus rien ne compte, simplement en finir là. Couper ce fil de la vie, ce que la plupart des gens peuvent faire facilement mais il n'est pas la plupart des gens. Il est si étrange... une âme pure qui n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi qui a les mains pleine de sang.

Ça me donne envie de le salir.

De l'entacher tellement qu'il sera méconnaissable. Que l'enfer lui-même ne voudra pas de lui. Qu'il m'appartienne tout entier. C'est la première fois que je ressens un tel désir de possession, d'habitude rien ne m'intéresse. Rien à part faire souffrir des gens, les entendre agoniser alors que les flammes les consumes... rien que d'y penser, ça me donne l'eau à la bouche.

Vous me prenez pour un psychopathe ? Alors vous vous trompez sur la notion de psychopathie. Un psychopathe est quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien. Absolument rien. Ni colère, ni tristesse, ni joie ou autre... donc je ne ressentirais pas ce plaisir à faire du mal aux autres. Logique.

Je me qualifierais plus de sociopathe sadique. Ça me convient bien mieux, non ?

Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Mon regard rivé sur le jeune homme, j'avais déjà mon plan d'évasion en tête mais je voulais le prendre avec moi. Pas question de le laisser ici, déjà parce que les médecins vont complètement terminer de le décimer, il ne sera pas mort mais un légume donc pas mieux. Et aussi parce que je vais mettre le feu à l'hôpital et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt. Pas encore. Il me le faut. Rien qu'à moi.

Le soir venu, je l'ai endormi avec une seringue tranquillisante, et je l'ai embarqué avec moi pour m'enfuir de l'hôpital avant d'y mettre le feu.

Un plan parfaitement exécuter j'ai envie de dire.

Je suis ensuite allé dans l'une de mes nombreuses demeure, je l'ai attaché à une chaise dans le salon en attendant qu'il réveille et que je fasses des cookies.

Il fallait que je lui réserve un accueille un peu chaleureux n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'il a peur de moi. Mais une fois terminé, je reviens dans le salon avec mon plat de cookie et je découvre la chaise... vide.

Oh non. Scott s'est enfuis ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec lui ! Il faut que je le retrouve et vite. Il n'a pas pu sortir de toute façon, j'ai tout fermer à clé. Et je garde toujours les clés sur moi.

Mais alors que je cherche après lui, je manque une marche et roule dans l'escalier.

Mince, serait-ce ma fin ? Une fin bien minable dans ce cas...

* * *

 **OS écris pour l'anniversaire de WhoG sur le Scott's Pack, mais elle me réclame la suite donc ça viendra !**

 **Demain je publie un chapitre 2 à "Marié par inadvertance" Nyahaha :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Scott**

Je ne sais par quel miracle, j'avais finalement réussi à m'échapper, j'étais pourtant solidement attaché mais à force de me débattre la corde a commencé par relâcher du mou et m'ouvrit doucement la liberté. J'étais ensuite partis dans la maison, essayant d'éviter le grand méchant loup tout en espérant gagner la sortie. Pas question de me faire prendre par ce fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire de moi mais je n'en avais pas du tout envie !

C'est la peur au ventre que je m'aventure à l'aveugle, puis pris de panique en entendant les pas du psychopathe, je me dépêche de me cacher derrière une porte en faisant le moins de bruits dont je suis capable. Il passe sans me voir mais mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Todom, todom. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine, je devrais profiter qu'il soit passé pour rejoindre la porte et enfin arriver dehors, presque hors de danger. Mais c'est impossible, mon corps tremble et refuse de bouger. La peur et l'angoisse m'étouffe presque.

Je l'entends repasser d'un pas précipité et je me tends encore plus, pourtant il ne m'entend pas, il ne me voit pas. Je suis aussi invisible que je l'ai toujours été, même pour quelqu'un qui a fais une fixation sur moi durant des mois. Puis, je sursaute en entendant quelque chose tomber.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Je reste là et ferme les yeux, guettant le moindre nouveau bruit mais il n'y a rien. Mon appréhension commence à se calmer, et je décide d'aller voir, à mes risques et périls certes mais il faut bien que je bouge de là un jour.

J'y vais tout de même prudemment, ne connaissant pas la maison, j'arrive finalement dans le hall, prés de l'escalier où gît le psychopathe qui m'a kidnappé...

Il a l'air inconscient... Est-ce que je suis censé penser qu'il est tomber dans les escaliers ? Mince. Je sais pas, ça me fait bizarre, c'est un psychopathe, un meurtrier au cœur de pierre, et il serait bêtement tombé ? Comme ça ? On ne voit jamais ça dans les séries ou les films, le méchant ne se fait pas avoir par quelque chose d'aussi... anodin et maladroit.

Je m'approche à petit pas, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe montrant qu'il se réveillait. Il restait inerte, étendu là. Tellement qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Il n'a pas l'air d'émerger et c'est le moment où jamais, mes jambes se décident enfin à s'alléger et je m'élance vers la porte que je déverrouille pour enfin sortir, à moi la liberté !

Je suis enfin dehors et je respire cette odeur de pureté, cette odeur de liberté, tout autour de la maison il n'y pratiquement que des arbres, il semble que nous soyons au milieu de nulle part et ça m'étonne pas trop, il m'avait kidnappé et il ne devait pas se faire prendre à nouveau.

Et alors que la porte se referme, une violente culpabilité m'assaille. Je vais vraiment le laisser là, comme ça ? Il ne se relèvera peut-être jamais et ce sera ma faute pour l'avoir laissé sans rien faire. Je serais responsable de la mort d'un homme, surtout qu'il me cherchait lorsqu'il a chuté dans les escaliers.

Je me sens mal à cette idée, je sais que je ne devrais pas, que c'est un des pires criminel du monde, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui. Lui, la seule personne qui a daigné m'accorder de l'attention depuis des lustres. Le même qui aurait pu me laisser avec les autres dans cet hôpital mais qui a préféré m'emmener avec lui...

Je soupire en retournant dans la maison, ma gentillesse me perdra mais je crois que ça, tout le monde le sait.

 **POV Peter**

Je me souviens être tombé maladroitement dans les escaliers. Je sais, c'est vraiment stupide, mais heureusement pour moi, il ne semble pas que je sois mort. Je n'ai pas encore vu la lumière au bout du tunnel. À moins que pour moi, ce ne soit pas de la lumière ? Mais ce serait quoi dans ce cas ? Je n'en sais rien... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort, je m'en fichais jusqu'ici mais à cet instant ça m'intrigue un peu.

Est-ce que je me réveillerais après ma mort ? Et dans ce cas, où ? Mais je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas de réponse tant que je serais vivant. Et je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt, encore moins quand j'ai entre mes mains un être si pur que j'ai presque l'impression de devenir moins cinglé rien qu'en l'approchant. Voilà une question intéressante, qui va déteindre sur l'autre ? Est-ce lui qui sera le plus pur ou moi qui serait le plus souillé ? Je sais aussi que la balance penche en ma faveur parce qu'il est toujours plus facile d'être méchant que l'inverse...

Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon front et je fronce doucement les sourcils. Quelqu'un m'a trouvé ? Est-ce que je suis dans un nouvel hôpital ? Est-ce que mon cauchemar ne fait que commencer ? Ou le leur... j'ai presque peur d'ouvrir les yeux parce qu'en toute logique, Scott m'a échappé. Tel un papillon dont on aurait ouvert la cage, il aurait profité de mon inconscience pour prendre la fuite, disparaître au loin avant de prévenir les services de polices que j'étais ici.

Imaginez alors ma surprise lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez-à-nez avec le minois de Scott. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas tout bonnement en train de me réveiller au paradis. À moins que je délire. Peut-être que j'ai pris des médocs que je n'aurais pas dû ?

Lui aussi paraît surpris et ne tarde pas à mettre son visage plus loin du mien, il a l'air gêné et mal à l'aise. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau être un psychopathe, je sais que j'ai fais des choses très mal, des choses tordues, que j'ai l'air d'un véritable cinglé. Je sais aussi que je l'ai enlevé avant de mettre le feu à un asile psychiatrique, faisant mourir une centaine de personne. Puis je l'ai attaché...

Il avait une chance de s'échapper, et il se trouve là ? À mes côtés ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, en plus de moi. Ça m'échappe totalement. Je comprends mieux qu'il était lui aussi à l'asile, il y a un véritable problème chez ce gamin mais d'un autre ordre que le mien.

Je me redresse et il se crispe à ce simple geste, on dirait presque qu'il s'attend à ce que je sois violent avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a l'air d'un chiot battu. Je prends le gant sur mon front entre mes doigts et le fixe quelques instants avant de regarder à nouveau Scott, toujours pas sûr de comprendre.

« Tu as pris soin de moi ? »

Il hoche la tête et baisse le regard comme s'il se faisait gronder. C'est mignon mais je ne comprends toujours pas son comportement. Pourquoi avoir fais ça alors qu'il sait qu'il est en danger avec moi ? C'est très perturbant. Peut-être qu'il est masochiste ? C'est trop tôt pour un syndrome de stockholm en tout cas.

Ma main vient s'égarer sur son visage, caressant son menton je lui fais redresser son minois pour qu'il me regarde de nouveau. Il a l'air assez partagé sur ses sentiments, mais je sens clairement de l'appréhension, de l'inquiétude, son souffle est court, il me redoute et je comprends ça. J'ai toujours tout fais pour, au moins je suis content de voir que ce n'est pas en vain. Mais il n'y a aucune colère, aucune haine... comment est-ce possible ? Tout le monde ressent de la colère, c'est humain, personne n'y échappe. Il faut juste que je trouve où est dissimulé la sienne.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui est au cœur de mes préoccupations, puisque mon pouce caresse tendrement sa joue et que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes...


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Scott**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Enfin si, concrètement, j'ai pris soin d'un psychopathe complètement taré qui n'hésite pas à tuer tout ceux qui se trouve sur son chemin, et maintenant il m'embrasse. Ou plutôt, on s'embrasse, parce que je ne peux pas dire que je suis contre. Je devrais l'être, assurément, mais je ne peux pas me mentir... ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne le savais pas avant, mais je les désirais. Ou peut-être que je ne les désirais pas, mais maintenant c'est tout comme, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elles seraient si plaisante. Qu'elles pouvaient embrasser de cette façon. Qu'elles pourraient être si douce et tendre.

J'y prends goût et entrouvre la bouche pour en avoir plus, pour sentir cette langue délicieuse contre la mienne, approfondissant le baiser alors que ma main vient se perdre sur sa nuque, oubliant presque qui j'ai en face de moi. Ce terrifiant monstre, ce tueur sans pitié, perfide et diablement sexy. J'ai dis sexy ? C'est vrai qu'il l'est, sans mentir, mais jusque là le fait qu'il soit dangereux passait avant tout. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi m'a-t-il emmené avec lui ? Pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de réponses...

Sa main passe sous mon tee-shirt, ma peau frisonne sous ses doigts, il continue de m'embrasser langoureusement, étouffant un grognement avant de finalement me plaquer contre le canapé. Il me surplombe de tout son corps, nos lèvres se séparent, et il me regarde. Pas comme il le faisait auparavant, comme s'il était en pleine confusion. C'est assez surprenant, je ne l'ai jamais vu ni imaginé avec une telle expression. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le voir avec son sourire en coin, sûr de lui... ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel comportement adopter, moi-même perdu par ses actions.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Il me demande soudainement, ce qui me fait hausser les sourcils.

« C'est plutôt malvenu comme question de votre part... » Je lui réponds, moi-même surpris d'avoir tant d'audace. Mais c'est vrai, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Monsieur est THE killer de tout le pays, je ne suis qu'un déprimé qui veut se suicider, et il me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Il sourit, comme amusé.

« Je te fais peur ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, son regard bleu plongé dans le mien, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Il y a encore peu de temps, je vous aurais dis oui sans hésiter... mais non. Là, vous ne me faites pas peur. » J'en suis le premier sur le cul, il faut bien l'avouer, ça fait des semaines que je me méfie de lui... et bon sang, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi je n'ai plus peur de lui ?

« J'ai envie de te faire des choses horribles... » Me susurre-t-il comme une confidence intime, me faisant frisonner des pieds à la tête, mais ni de dégoût, ni de peur, loin de là. C'est de l'excitation pure et simple. Je suis vraiment masochiste.

Pour toute réponse, même si ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien un état de fait, dans le but sans doute de m'éloigner, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux que j'attrape pour le ramener vers moi et l'embrasser de nouveau, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus clair comme invitation. Je suis définitivement perdu.

Sa langue se remet à jouer avec la mienne alors qu'il commence à me déshabiller, caressant ma peau comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux. Comme s'il pouvait me casser rien qu'en me touchant, et ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est la première fois que j'ai cette sensation avec quelqu'un. Habituellement les gens n'en ont rien à foutre de moi, alors je me sens important... quand bien même c'est pour un fou dangereux, ça n'en reste pas moins une personne.

Il grignote doucement mes tétons, mon corps se cambre sous lui, je sens un plaisir inexploré monter en moi, ne pouvant retenir un faible gémissement.

« Peter... »

 **POV Peter**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire, ni ces sentiments qui montent en moi, comme un danger imminent mais tellement grisant. Scott, ce garçon tellement innocent, me procure des sensations que je n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Tout mon être est concentré sur lui, rien que sur lui et rien d'autre. Pour la première fois, rien n'a d'importance, je n'ai envie de tuer personne, simplement m'occuper de lui, qu'il continue de me mettre dans cet état de transe, et qu'il appartienne à moi seul.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse en retour, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses évoluent ainsi, que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui à vouloir faire ces choses qui le rendraient beaucoup moins innocents... mais dont j'avais tellement envie. Ça ne me faisait pas le moindre effet habituellement, mais lui a su chatouiller mes sens jusque-là, me donner ce désir incontrôlable dont j'ai l'impression que ça va me bouffer de l'intérieur si je ne fais rien. J'ai besoin de l'assouvir.

Je lui pose quand même des questions, je voudrais savoir pourquoi il est comme ça, mais surtout je veux m'assurer qu'il le veut lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas faire ça s'il n'est pas d'accord. Je suis peut-être un tueur sans pitié, mais pas un violeur. Je ne sais pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe quand il me dit qu'il n'a pas peur de moi, nous nous embrassons à nouveau et cette fois, les choses reprennent. Je le déshabille, le caresse, guette le moindre de ses soupirs, et alors que j'attaque ses tétons, il gémit mon prénom. Mon corps s'enflamme, mon âme s'embrasse, je n'arrive pas à décrire tellement ce sentiment est indescriptible, mais je ne me contrôle plus.

Moi, le maître du contrôle absolu, je perds le contrôle.

Je retire ses derniers vêtements, je fais de même avec les miens et ne manque pas son regard sur moi, désireux lui aussi. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de regard, mais celui de Scott est autrement que les autres. Il est différent.

J'admire son corps nu sous le mien, bon sang qu'il est beau. Magnifique. Ça me donnerait presque envie de le manger entièrement, mais ce serait du gâchis. Et alors que je lui ouvre les cuisses, je réalise soudainement un problème que j'avais légèrement oublié pour le coup, tellement excité sur le moment. Mon esprit vif me rappelle rapidement quoi faire.

« Je reviens. »

Scott hausse un sourcil, presque inquiet, mais je ne lui donne pas plus d'information avant de me lever pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il me voit revenir, il affiche d'abord un air surpris avant de sourire doucement, amusé, ce qui ne le rend que plus adorable.

« Vu ce que vous disiez avant, je pensais que vous vouliez le faire à la façon hardcore... » Je souris à mon tour alors que je me replace où j'étais.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te casser voyons, du moins pas tout de suite. »

Il pourrait être effrayé par ce que je dis, surtout qu'il sait que je pourrais être on ne peut plus sérieux, cependant je ne discerne aucune peur dans son regard. Je fais couler un peu d'huile sur mes doigts pour le préparer comme il se doit, me caressant en même temps, me régalant de ses soupirs de plaisir et de son antre qui aspire mes doigts.

Puis, je ne tiens plus, au bord de l'extase où il m'a lentement conduis, je retire mes doigts pour placer mon sexe à son entrée et commence à le pénétrer sans forcer, ses cuisses bien écartées juste pour moi.

Je l'embrasse en bougeant en lui sans ménagement, voulant le faire hurler de plaisir. Qu'il crie rien que pour moi, et cette fois, ce ne sera pas de terreur ou de douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Scott**

Alors que je commence à m'éveiller, je sens une présence m'entourer, quelque chose de chaud avec une odeur incomparable. Je lâche un petit soupir alors que je me colle un peu plus à lui. Je ne réalise pas vraiment de qui il s'agit à ce moment-là, ni même ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve dans une telle position avec quelqu'un, je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir en fait.

C'est vrai quoi, je suis Scott après tout. Banal, naïf, trop gentil pour son bien-être... j'ai cru à un moment que je pourrais me battre, que je pourrais rester comme je suis sans que ça me détruise pour autant. Je me suis trompé. Dans ce monde, c'est devenu un défaut d'être gentil, de faire preuve de bonté et d'humanité. Les gens ne veulent que se détruire les uns les autres, trop jaloux, trop envieux, ils en veulent toujours plus et ne sont jamais satisfait de ce qu'ils ont. Tellement d'égoïsme. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où l'on m'a traité comme un nul, un paria, un simple paillasson sur lequel on pouvait faire les pires crasses. Les mensonges, les trahisons, les humiliations... Oh, bien sûr j'ai tenté de me rebeller. D'en imposer comme on dit. Ça a été encore pire, les gens me disaient que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus qu'un connard, que je n'étais qu'un monstre... Ces soi-disant êtres humains qui ne se rendent même pas compte de leurs propres mots.

J'en ai eu marre. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie qui m'avait bouffé jour après jour, qui ne faisait que se foutre de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un pantin. Et oui, j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, comme m'avais gentiment conseillé l'un de mes « amis ». Dommage, ma mère était arrivé et voilà où j'en étais à présent.

Se réveillant et levant son regard sur le visage tout endormi de Peter Hale, rien que ça. Si on m'avait dis ça quelques jours plus tôt, je ne l'aurais pas cru et j'aurais rigolé comme je ne l'avais pas fais depuis des semaines, peut-être des mois, des années. Je ne me souviens pas de mon dernier fou rire. J'observe attentivement le visage de celui qui était l'un des plus grand meurtrier de la région, et ne trouve pas qu'il fasse si peur que ça tout compte fais. Il était même plutôt beau, en d'autres circonstances je l'aurais trouvé un peu trop vieux pour moi, mais là je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette.

Je caresse avec tendresse sa joue, râpant contre sa barbe de trois jours. Je respire doucement son odeur, me souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que nous nous endormions. Nous n'avions fais qu'un, et bon Dieu ça avait été la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Comme une révélation. Comme si je n'avais attendu que ça durant tout ce temps. Peter était peut-être le mal personnifié, mais alors comment pouvait-il être celui qui me faisait me sentir si bien à présent ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu et ne sais qu'une chose, je n'ai aucune envie de partir des bras de ce prédateur né. Je suis bien mieux dans ses bras que je ne l'ai été partout ailleurs.

Je fus presque surpris lorsque Peter ouvre les yeux, laissant apparaître cette couleur gris-bleu tellement fascinante. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la façon dont il me regardait à l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'est plus doux, moins prédateur, comme apaisé et pourtant confus. Étrange venant d'un homme comme lui, mais pas déplaisant. Nos regards se rencontrent et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Peter se baisse vers moi, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes dans un mouvement tellement lent que je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement de frustration. Je peux sentir son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je ne me retiens plus, agrippant ses épaules alors que j'appuie mes lèvres sur sa bouche pour un baiser des plus torride.

Je veux me mêler à lui. Je veux tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner, quand bien même ce soit la torture et la mort, je le prendrais. Je suis peut-être fou, ou alors l'avais-je toujours été, quelle importance ? Tout mon corps frissonne, je sens ses mains sur moi, laissant une empreinte indélébile. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ces moments passés ensemble.

 **POV Peter**

Quelle surprise de le trouver dans mes bras à mon réveil. Franchement, j'avais pensé, voir même espéré, qu'il se soit fais la belle pendant notre sommeil. Mais non, il est toujours là, à me regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui imagine ces étoiles. Il me caresse la joue, il m'observe comme si j'étais une des sept merveille du monde. Je n'y tiens plus et viens taquiner sa bouche de la mienne, il me le rend bien puisqu'il m'attire à lui pour un baiser enflammé.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment diable en suis-je arrivé là ? Hier encore, je tuais des innocents, j'avais pour lui de grands projets... qui partaient en éclat face à l'ivresse qu'il me procurait. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, c'était bien trop tard, même si je cherchais encore ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour me faire un effet pareil. J'en ai rencontré des gens dans ma vie, mais aucun comme lui. Personne qui me mette dans cet état où j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir où je mets les pieds. J'avance à tâtons, et la seule raison pour laquelle je continue d'avancer c'est parce que je sais qu'il est juste devant moi.

Grand dieu, que m'est-il arrivé. J'aurais dû prendre la fuite à la seconde où je l'ai croisé dans cet hôpital et qu'il a attisé ma curiosité, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai un réveil aussi agréable... » Me susurre-t-il, et sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, mes mains sont déjà sur lui en train de le tripoter.

« ça pourrait être tous les jours comme ça... »

Est-ce que c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? Ça y est, je ressemble à un débile amoureux sortie tout droit d'une comédie romantique. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, tendrement, passant sa main sur des endroits douloureux de mon corps.

« Tu as quelques bleus à cause de ta chute d'hier... heureusement que ce n'était rien de grave. » Un sourire en coin naquit sur mes lévres alors qu'un rire grave s'élève.

« ça aurait été si grave, franchement ? » Pas que je détestais ma vie ou que je souhaitais mourir, loin de là. Seulement, j'imagine difficilement quelqu'un s'en faire pour moi.

Il me regarde avec une expression sévère que je ne lui connaissais pas, et je suis loin de trouver ça déplaisant, bien que je ne comprenne pas son attitude.

« Si on allait prendre une douche et ensuite un petit-déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim ! » Me propose-t-il, voulant sans doute changer de conversation.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux que nous prenions une douche ? » Lui demandai-je, sous-entendant un tas de chose là-dedans, qu'il comprit vu la façon dont il sourit.

« Après la nuit que nous avons passé, je crois que oui... »

C'est seulement à cet énoncé, que je me souviens que nous sommes tout deux nus l'un contre l'autre et ça ne semble déranger aucun de nous. Fort bien. Je me lèche les lèvres et me lève enfin de ce canapé, le tirant à ma suite pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. En toute objectivité, personne n'est censé nous trouver ici, seulement je ne sais pas comment finira cette histoire.

Je pensais m'amuser un moment avec lui, puis quand j'en aurai eu fini, soit le rendre aux autres humains dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel je l'aurais mis, soit le tuer de mes mains. Seulement, vu comment tout cela se passe finalement, il est hors de question que je le laisse me quitter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Personne, pas même la mort, ne me l'enlèvera.


End file.
